I Won't Let You Go
by shamy4ever
Summary: Sometimes everything you need is each other...


**Hello, everyone! Here is a maybe long drabble that I conjured up when I was listening to James Morrison's I Won't Let You Go; I recommend that you listen to it when you read this.**

**Edit: I decided to change the plot and make it longer, I've decided to go on Hiatus with my other two stories for the foreseeable future as currently I am dealing with the Great Wall of China as writer's block so I decided to give this another go. :) Tell me what you think!**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory; everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

TBBT

"I had fun, sweetie," Penny said to Leonard as they walked together hand in hand to their apartment complex.

Leonard smiled but remained silent for a while, "Do you remember five years ago when we were beta-testing our relationship?"

Penny smiled looking forward, "Yep and now we've been married for two years," she looked at him, caressing his cheek lovingly.

Leonard grinned, "What's even more is that the Shamy have celebrated their one year anniversary already,"

"Who would have thought our Whackadoodle had it in him to propose to Amy and see it through," Penny smiled widely as Leonard laughed.

After some moments of silence she laughed nervously causing Leonard to stare at her, "What?"

Penny tightened her lips into a thin line, before breaking into a smile, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

"Okay, tell me,"

"Leonard," Penny raised her eyebrow expectantly.

"Okay, okay, I promise,"

Penny grinned, "Amy's pregnant,"

Leonard stopped in his tracks, "Wha... But... That means..." he blanched as realisation dawned upon him.

"Yep, it seems Dr Cooper had it in him all along," she grinned.

"Does he know? Has she told him? This is fracking amazing and disturbing at the same time," Leonard grinned at Penny who was now laughing.

"He probably knows now, she was going to tell him tonight," Penny smiled.

"Wow," Leonard was still trying to take in the news.

"I know how you feel sweetie, but after the shock of knowing that Sheldon actually did the nasty wears off, it feels great knowing that we're going to be an uncle and an auntie," Penny grinned at Leonard, who just grabbed her hand and walked the rest of the way in a thoughtful silence.

As they approached the last corner before the apartment complex, fire engines and police cars sped past them turning toward the building.

Penny looked at Leonard who was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, they started to walk faster.

As they turned the corner their eyes bulged out at the scene in front of them. Black smoke was escaping through the windows of the third floor and red fire could be seen inside the second floor.

They stood staring as fire marshals started to run into the building before Penny turned to Leonard, "Oh my god, Leonard, Sheldon and Amy are inside!"

"Okay, Penny stay here. Call Bernadette, Raj and Howard," Leonard said.

Penny just nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leonard gave Penny a quick peck before running into the crowd of police and passers-by.

She took out her phone and started calling her friends.

TBBT

"Sir, we can't let you go through, it's too dangerous!" the police officer standing in front of Leonard said.

"But my friends are inside, on the fourth floor!" Leonard was trying desperately to get inside.

"Sir, please, leave this to the professionals, they're doing their best to get the fire under control," the police officer held his ground so Leonard jogged back to Penny.

"Are they alright? Are they out?" Penny asked frantically.

"No, I don't know, they won't let me through," Leonard wrung his hands together.

"I called everyone, they're on their way," Penny said as Leonard engulfed her in an embrace.

"I'm so scared, Leonard," Penny hugged him tightly.

"So am I,"

They pulled away after a while and looked at their home, watching with tears in their eyes, as years of memories burnt down.

**Earlier**

Amy held the container in her hand. She had been thinking about how she would tell him all evening.

"Amy?" Sheldon looked at her, his fork in his hand and his brow furrowed, "Are you alright? You've been very quiet. You didn't even respond to my question on how I should deal with Leonard's unsafe driving,"

Amy exhaled, "I'm sorry, however I'm sure you'll come up with something both efficient and effective,"

He thought then smiled, "When you're right, you're right,"

She uncomfortably moved in her seat and placed her food container on the table in front of her.

"Sheldon, I have something to tell you," she started.

He turned to her and nodded, "Alright,"

She breathed deeply and placed sweaty palms on her lap.

"I'm pregnant,"

He froze, staring over her shoulder into space.

She watched him swallow until it became too uncomfortable and she looked away.

"We had been talking about it but I didn't expect it to happen so soon,"

She looked up at him again, he had gotten significantly paler.

She nodded, "Me too,"

He looked down at her belly before placing the container on the table in front of them.

"I suppose I'll have to start drawing up some charts and dietary schedules," he said.

Her eyes lit up, "So you're happy?"

He looked at her, confused, "Of course, this was unexpected but I am happy that you are carrying our progeny, aren't you?"

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She could feel his hands on the small of her back.

"I love you,"

TBBT

Sheldon awoke at the loud beeping of the fire alarm of the hallway. He sat up and looked to his left where Amy was now stirring.

His eyes widened as the realisation of what was happening set in.

"Amy?" he said, when she blinked sleepily he repeated her name, this time more forceful, "Amy! Wake up,"

She opened her eyes and propped herself up of her elbows.

"Sheldon?" she heard the loud beeping, "Is that the fire alarm?"

He nodded and quickly pushed the covers away from him.

"We have to get out quickly," he put on his shoes, "The fire alarm on our floor is going off, that means that the fire is downstairs so we need to get out before it spreads,"

Amy could feel her heart pumping ferociously in her chest. It took her a while to put actions into her thoughts.

She slipped on her own shoes and put a robe over herself quickly. She unconsciously ran a hand across her abdomen.

She turned and found Sheldon wearing his hard hat and neon vest, "Come on, Amy, I have your hard hat and vest," he lifted the items in his hand and started for the door.

She nodded, taking a deep breath and walking towards him hastily she took his hand.

Without looking down, he grabbed her hand tightly. As they approached the front door, he stopped.

Sheldon turned and spoke, "Amy, put this on," he handed her the vest and put the hard hat on her head gently.

As Amy put the vest on, Sheldon turned back to the door and with the back of his hand touched the door handle. It was warm but not as hot.

"Okay," he grabbed Amy's hand and opened the door. Thick, black smoke surrounded them and the heat was steadily rising.

Sheldon coughed and turned to look at Amy who was now also coughing, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, using the other to shield her face. Sheldon swatted the air in front of him in an effort to make the stairs more visible.

He held tightly onto Amy's hand as they made it to the third floor landing. The heat was getting more and more unbearable and as they approached the landing leading to the second floor, they were met with huge, orange flames, crawling up the wall and the stairs.

They both took some steps back, alarmed. Amy looked at Sheldon, "Let's go back up!" she said, tugging on his hand.

They quickly went back up and entered the apartment, between coughs and now tears Amy asked, "What are we going to do?"

Sheldon paced, the window was now blocked by the thick, black smoke and if they opened it only more would enter the apartment.

He could hear fire engines downstairs but he wasn't sure how long it would take them to get to their floor, plus the fire was steadily closing in on them.

"I... I don't know," he said, defeated.

Amy tried to take a deep breath without inhaling too much smoke. She was starting to feel light-headed.

"What if we go to the roof and go down the fire escape on the other side of the building?" She asked.

Sheldon looked at her, worry and fear scribbled all over his features.

"I suppose that is our only option," he continued, coughing.

She nodded coughing also. As she turned for the door, she felt Sheldon grab her hand.

"Amy," he looked at her meaningfully, "I love you,"

She felt more tears stream down her face, "I love you too, Sheldon," she wrapped her arms around him, tip-toeing to hug him tighter. She felt his hands on her back.

As they pulled away, she looked into his eyes, "But we're going to get out of here,"

He swallowed looking at the resolution in her eyes.

"For the baby," she continued, placing a hand on her abdomen.

Sheldon nodded, grabbing her hand and walking around her to exit the apartment first.

As they swung the door open, the smoke surrounded them quickly raising their temperature, Amy began coughing but kept walking behind Sheldon, covering her face with her sleeve.

Sheldon led her up the stairs, quickly arriving at the door to the roof, he pushed it open and took a long breath of the air.

The sides of the building were puffing smoke but there was still a sufficient amount of fresh air.

Amy who was now coughing violently leaned against the side of the building, trying to get some oxygen into her body.

Sheldon watched her, trying to calm her breathing as he coughed also.

"Amy..." he coughed out, "are you...alright?"

She shook her head, she was starting to feel more and more light headed, her vision going blurry, her eyes stinging from the smoke.

As she managed to subdue the cough, she placed a hand on her forehead. Sheldon, who was only a couple of steps away, walked closer, standing in front of her.

"Amy?" he said, looking searchingly into her eyes.

"I... I don't feel well," she said, taking short, shallow breaths.

Sheldon began to panic, "What is it? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, "I feel dizzy," she was beginning to talk more slowly, "And... I... I...need to sit down,"

Sheldon looked over at the bench that was only a couple of feet away.

"Do you think that you could walk to the bench?" he asked.

Amy had her eyes closed, "Bench?" she parroted softly.

Sheldon watched her, his brows furrowed.

"Amy?" he said placing a hand on her cheek as she went quiet.

"I...need to...sit down," she replied, short of breath.

Sheldon watched as she stumbled forward into his arms. She loosely wrapped her arms around his torso. He could feel her heart pumping furiously on his chest.

He widened his eyes. He could feel her getting heavier and heavier in his arms. Slowly he took steps to the bench, holding Amy up.

As they reached the bench, he leaned back to look at Amy.

"Amy?" he said, her eyes were closed but she was still weakly supporting herself. He noticed the smoke was getting thicker.

"Mmph," she said, looking around them, her eyes distant.

"You can sit down now," Sheldon said, he began coughing as he said that.

Slowly he bent down, sitting Amy on the bench. She didn't let go of him.

"Sit with me," she whispered.

He looked around them, all sides of the building were now opaque with the black smoke and it was beginning to take away the oxygen. He wondered how long the firefighters would take to reach them, if at all.

He sat down next to Amy, who was now shaking. She cuddled deep into his side, hugging his chest, her breath warming his neck.

He closed his eyes as he took the final gulp of clean air that he could before he too began to feel light headed. It wasn't long before he felt Amy's grip loosen, but he mustered all energy that was left in him and tightly held her against him.


End file.
